One Minute Brawl 66:Sans VS Bill Cipher
WELCOME TO ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have 2 secret combatants going at it in the usual one on one fight to the death that is OMB. I already explained why I kept this a secret on the previous fight's page. Check there if you're curious. But today, we have... Sans, the lazy, pun-loving skeleton. and Bill Cypher, the 4th dimensional dream demon. These 2 have fought before, but never in a no holds barred match to the death. There will be no prep time or sparing. This is Bill Cypher versus Genocide Sans. THIS FIGHT WILL BE CLOSE! (just throwing that out there now) The Fight Location:Snowdin Time:Who Knows? There's no sun down there to tell. Bill Cypher appeared and said "This world will be mine". He walked around and happened to see Sans beat the Genocide player. "GEEET DUNKED ON"! yelled Sans in victory. Bill did that awkward slow clap and said "Keep it up buddy, and you may one day reach me". "It's not likely, but hey, it's better than nothing". Sans looked at Bill and said "hey, I can feel your kharma from here". "i guess it's only right that i warn you ahead of time". "if you take another step, you're gonna have a really bad time'. Bill stepped forward. "well, don't say i didn't warn ya". BATTLE START! "birds are singing in the trees". "flowers are in bloom". "on days like these, guys like you"... "SHOULD BURN IN HELL"! WHO WILL WIN AND WHO WILL BURN IN HELL? LETS FIND OUT! Bill shot a fireball and Sans dodged it. "what"? "did'ja really think i was just gonna take that from you"? Then Sans used Karmic Retribution. Bill began firing multiple lasers, but Sans fired countless lasers back from dragon heads. They kept cancelling out until Bill's power began to fade from the Karmic Retribution plus Sans's attacks. Sans managed to overpower Bill and blasted him back. "ya know, this is kinda boring". said Sans. Then Bill got up and said "You know what buddy"? "I'm done holding back". "BRING OUT THE WEIRDMAGEDDON"! As the weirdmageddon started, Sans's right eye turned blue. Sans used the dragon heads and teleportation to dodged all the crazy attacks. He even made it to where Bill was in his physical form. "I gotta admit, you're pretty good". said Bill. "But you're not good enough". Then Sans said "it's not over till i no longer have a bone to pick with you". Then Sans said "If you want to die in less pain, then you want to die about now". "otherwise, i'll be forced to use my special attack". Bill laughed and dodged all of Sans's crazy attacks. Then he blasted Sans flying and said "Ok buddy, now I'm gonna finish you off". Sans got up, hurt, and said "hey, hold on". "how about we stop this fight"? "it's not doing either of us any good". Bill thought about the offer and said "You know what"? "Deal". Bill shook Sans's hand and then Bill was flung around the area taking massive damage. "GEEEEETTTT DUUUUUNNNNNKKKEEDDD ONNNNNNN"! yelled Sans as he began waving his hands around wildly and slamming Bill into everything in sight. Then Sans slowed down and stopped. He was exhausted and Bill said "Too bad buddy, it looks like I've won this battle". Then Sans said "alright, i warned you". "here's my special move"! Bill flinched, expecting somethin insane. But then just looked around and said "What kind of sick trick is this"? Then Sans said "yep, it's literally nothing". "you'll have to stand here till the end of time". Bill got mad and started shooting lasers, but the laser began to crumble and not even get close to Sans. "What the heck"? said Bill. Then Sans laughed and said "let me tell ya buddy, you got a LOT of bad kharma". "you no longer have that godlike power you thought you had". Bill got mad and yelled "BRING OUT THE WEIRDMAGEDDON"! Then Sans's other eye turned blue and thousands of dragon heads appeared and fired lasers that overpowered Bill's attacks. Bill was drained and said "I know how to beat you now buddy". Sans made dozens of bones and hundreds of dragon heads appear. "is that so buddy"? "you're welcome to try". Sans fired all the attacks while Bill fired lasers and was blocking the attacks. As the attacks were being blocked, Sans was creping up on Bill holding a bone. Bill fought off all the bones and dragon heads, but was badly injured in the process. Sans then teleported behind Bill and whispered in his ear "payback's a bitch". Then the screen fades to black as we hear Bill scream. KO? Reasoning: Now Bill may be able to warp reality, but that doesn't make him unbeatable. For example, Dipper and Mabel were still able to beat him, despite his great power. Sans's Karmakinesis is MORE OP THAN CYPHER'S REALITY WARPING! No one can say that they have NEVER have done something bad before. As long as you have that bad karma, you cannot truly kill Sans. Even in the Genocide ending, we don't see him actually die. Meaning even the Fallen Child can't kill him And if someone with THAT much bad karma can't kill him, then he's almost unbeatable. Plus Bill gets worse at fighting as he gets more and more angry, while Sans is pretty good at annoying people. Making this victory a rather straight-forward one for Sans. Bill holds more power, but Sans is harder to actually kill. Just be glad that Ultra Sans didn't appear. Bill would have gotten wrecked so badly. The main reason for Sans's victory is that he is harder to hit, and holds enough power to injure Bill with just a few hits. It also didn't help Bill that Karmic Retribution inflicts unblockable damage and weakened Bill significantly. With it constantly weakening Bill, plus how hard it is to catch Sans, Sans was able to wait him out and then finish him with his own past sins. Weirdmageddon is very powerful, but if Bill was hurt when he attempted it, it would scale down to his current energy level. Meaning the more hurt Bill gets, the less powerful it becomes. So at the end, Bill's Weirdmageddon was almost useless in the long run against the karma-wielding skeleton. Well I guess karma comes back to bite everyone. Because Bill Cypher JUST GOT DUNKED ON! The Winner Is: Sans NEXT TIME The next battle on OMB... IS... SHADOW VS MEWTWO THE BATTLE OF THE ULTIMATES! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights